plague_inc_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plague Inc Roleplay Wiki
Welcome to the Plague Inc Roleplay Wiki Greetings fellow boys and girls, this is a Roleplay of my wiki! Everyone welcome! Post forum planning RP, talk in chat to discuss or play, much more! Please be polite! Before starting, some basic rules are added. 1. Do not curse or ban for a day. (A curse per day) you need to be an admin if you want to cuss. 2. Do not make a vandalism, except they are just joking, if they're saying they are hackers, don't ban now. Investigate before banning, if he\she is clear for joking, ignore him\her , a joke are just for entertainment, they're trying to make you laugh. 3. Great terrorism (making this wiki fall) will needed to continue for 2 days, if the terrorism have not ended, try to stop it. If they refuse and ignores you, report immediately to an admin or me, they will warn them just like you, if doesn't work, we're gonna ban him for a full month, the leader of the terrorism will be a full year. 4. Do not try to make other beruarucrats unadmin an admin, this will send into a week block or sometimes too far a month. 5. In the forums, you must enable the OC's, hey, this is a Roleplay Wiki, it makes sense right? ;-D 6. In the chat, please don't pretend to be a hacker, no blocks or kicks are did, but just I will send an admin to your profile and add "Broke a simple 6th rule, really?!" 7. A very simple rule that most people don't break. : Spam the chat and you'll kicked, Spam the chat more that 30 times, block for a day. 8. Another not kicking or blocking one, don't try to make people hearts sad and heartbroken, I will send a edit to your profile "H-h-h-Heartbreaker!". 9. Not reporting when one of these users broke these 9 rules (the exception this one) and you'll be also be edited to your profile, "Reporter-Quit-It's-Job. 10. Don't ask to be an overpowered one too much if you didn't made the trust of us yet. 11. No sexual things are given, do that and you'll blocked for a whole month. 12. Another simple one. : Mentioning about murder, peeing at a TV, and stalking are allowed, but don't say that too much! 13. While roleplaying, please add rules except you made permission to have no rules. 14. The rules of the discussions are ignoring this rule, means you could cuss if the discussion tells you is ok, but if it has no rules, well this rule must be followed as order. 15. Very very simple one but with bad consunquenses, only a 1 ity bity complain, a ban forever. (I don't like complains, if they complain on your page, its your problem, not our problem.) 16. Ask to be admin, gained our trust, be an admin. 17. Admins stay long for 3 years, if they unadmin you, report immediately to me, I'll admin you back. 18. You can say "I'm going to die guys, bye." or the others that's sad, because your friends will face what have they done to you until this edge. 19. Trolling is allowed, I luv them! 20. You know what this is, don't post things that was brutal or a ban for a week. Have fun! Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse